What I Never Heard
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first Naruto fanfic! I hope you lyke it! So…um…yeah…no flames please! SasuSaku!


**QT: Hi! Hi! Everyone! I'm here with my very first Naruto fanfic!**

**Mikey: We're still here though.**

**AJ: Yep. We'll never leave! We'll be here forever and ever.**

**QT: I don't like where this is going. Let's do the disclaimer and get this over with before I regret.**

**Mikey: QTpie456s does not own Naruto or anything else you think she does. Ha I was about to say pokémon.**

**AJ: And ever and ever and ever.**

**QT: Here we go again. Enjoy!**

What I Never Heard

By QTpie456s

Sakura walked down the dimly lit streets of Konoha at a steady pace. She wore a blank expression that showed no emotion. The pink-haired ninja had no apparent destination and she didn't seem to care either. She was told to run errands for her mother and stop at the store to pick up a few things. But that hadn't even crossed her mind ever since she stepped foot out of her house. She had other things racing through her head. Her next mission, the condition of the village, if it was going to rain today, and more.

But most importantly, she needed someone to talk to, someone who'd listen to what she had to say. Naruto? No, he'd probably want to train or eat ramen. Kakashi-sensei? No, by the time he finally arrived her problem would be solved. She couldn't talk to her parents because they were the main reason she needed an ear to listen. Ino? Now way José! Sakura wasn't really close with anyone else in the village so this was sort of hard for her.

She looked up from the ground and noticed she was right in front of Sasuke's house. "Wonder how I got here?" she pondered. Sakura took a chance and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she sighed. "He's probably out training." She smiled sadly. She slowly turned around and proceeded to make her way towards the store when a harsh wind came through and knocked her head protector off. "Stupid wind." She mumbled under her breath as she looked around to see where it landed.

"There it is." Sakura walked over to her fallen headband and knelt down to pick it up. She averted her gaze from the object and saw two feet. She cautiously looked up to find a confused Sasuke looking down on her. "What are you doing?" he asked coldly. "Oh…I was um…just getting my head protector off the ground." She laughed nervously and picked it up and dusted herself off. She wouldn't dare look him in the eye out of fear. Fear that she would embarrass herself in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he spoke again. "I was just w-walking and I-I found myself here." She eyed him secretly so he wouldn't notice. "Oh." He muttered lowly. "See you then." Sakura felt an opportunity slipping away from her as she watched him approached his door.

"Wait!" she called. He stopped but didn't turn around. "What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "C-can I talk to you. You know, a-about something important?" in her mind she could picture disappoint, but she would hate herself for not at least asking him. He sighed and looked down. "Fine." She exhaled a breath of relief. Sakura made her way to his porch and sat down while he casually leaned his back against the wooden post. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"How do you know if someone loves you or not?" he looked at her with a confused expression. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them securely as she awaited an answer. "That's an odd question." He said. "I just wanted to know." She turned her head so he couldn't see her face. "Why?" he asked curiously. "You're probably gonna think I sound like a spoiled brat but, I don't think my parents love me." She stated. "Why do you think that?" he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "They don't care. In my entire life I've never heard the words come out of their mouths, 'Sakura, I love you.' Never. No congratulations, no hugs, pats on the backs, no nothing. When I disappoint them is when they communicate with me. 'You can do better.' Or 'What's wrong with you.' And most recently, 'I'm ashamed of you.'" As she was rambling on Sasuke was reminiscing his childhood with his parents before they were murdered.

"So that's why I was wondering, how you would know." She sighed. "I can tell I'm getting your nerves, so I'll just-" but he held out a hand to halt her. She stayed in her spot and looked up at him. "My parents, before they were killed, always found time for me and _him_." A flash of anger flowed in his eye at the mention of his brother. "My father was a very proud man, and he always did what was best for the family. My mother was also sacrificial when it came to us. She'd go out of her way to make sure we were happy, even if it cost her her own happiness. I never understood why she did when I was younger but it makes sense now." He finished looking down at her.

"Is that what love is? Going out of your way just to make someone happy? That's love?" she returned the gaze. In his own way, he nodded. Sakura looked back at the dirt in front of her. She started to see tiny dark dots forming and heard little pitter-patters. Rain. "No ones ever told me that. Told me that they loved me. Not once." Although tears weren't falling from her face you could see the sorrow and pain in her big green eyes. She stood up, never taking her eyes away from the ground. "Thanks for listening Sasuke. I appreciate it." She smiled wearily. "Bye." She stepped off the porch and walked down the wet streets.

Sakura noticed the head protector in her hand and decided to put it back on. When it was tied securely around her head she took another step and felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. At first she was startled but then she felt calm, safe, and warm. The arms were wrapped tightly and she could feel a heart beat on her back and a warm breath on her neck.

"Sakura." It was Sasuke.

She didn't answer. She felt his grip tighten and his head nestled in her hair. She placed her cold, wet hands on his forearms and leaned back into his chest. He raised his head and looked down at her. She could feel him staring at her, which caused her face to heat up in the cold rain.

"Sakura." He said her name again. "Yes." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you." She gasped and felt herself welling up inside. Suddenly tears began to roll down her cheeks as she was crying involuntarily. Those three words, three syllables, eight letters, three consonants, and five vowels. That was what she waited so long to hear. All her life she wanted to hear someone say it.

She turned to face him with tear-stained eyes. "Sasuke." She whispered. A few seconds later, she found herself in his protective arms, bawling as he was stroking her back, making he crying cease to a minimum of sniffles. A wave of happiness passed through her as she stood in the arms of the one person in the world that loved her and admitted it. Everything else didn't matter. The errands, her parents, the village, nothing. All that mattered was the moment they shared together.

She looked up at his wet face and saw a smile, a true smile. Something she hadn't seen him do every since the ordeal with Orochimaru. His smile held so many secrets and feelings to it that she wanted to name off but at the moment, she didn't care. Sakura snuggled in his arms as a warm smile spread across her face. Although the cold rain poured down on her skin she felt warm and nothing could ever make her feel this feeling again.

"I love you too." She whispered softly. That was something she'd always wanted to say.

**QT: Well that's it, I hope you lyked it!**

**AJ: And ever and ever and ever…**

**Mikey: Will you stop?!  
**

**-fuming-**

**QT: Do you actually think she'll stop? Pfft! Yeah right.**

**AJ: And ever and ever and ever…**

**QT: Thanks for reading now I need you to do one more thing…**

**ALL: Review! 4 Sure!**


End file.
